User blog:PeaVZ108/Mega-announcement 4!
Yes, it's the fourth one. I think. Hello, everyone! Things got pretty hectic lately, HoEC might eventually take over IaLR, Fork just became b-crat, we're about to have a newly appointed leader for the Locked Room Gang and much more. And IaLR might die soon. But I'm keeping high spirits, and that I have some stuff I'm planning for to happen in Season 5 of HoEC and beyond. What's currently going on in the wiki won't stop me from posting my plans in this blog, so here we go! Heroes of Echo Creek: Season 5 In case you forgot, Heroes of Echo Creek (HoEC) is a story series written mainly by Fork and me. And it might take over IaLR, who knows. I know Season 4 is far from complete, but I already thought of a few story ideas for Season 5. Even though the planning of Season 4 finale still has holes needed to be patched. But here are some characters that I planned to appear in Season 4 that has not appeared yet, so I'll quickly get them out of the way. Characters Yet to Appear in Season 4 Elementia Elementia is the goddess of elements, whose presence is felt in every world and dimension where elements come to exist. She is the one who ensures the balance of all elements throughout the multiverse, and she is struggling to resolve the eternal war between two rival elements - light and shadow. Remember Kyoji's sword, the Sword of Elementia? Well, she's the one who created that sword, which is why it is named after her. Elementia ensures the balance of elements by passing down copies of that sword, one for each element, throughout the multiverse, sending all kinds of elemental spirits to possess the swords. Elementia is also a character of neutral alignment, which means she is neither good nor evil. However, she will be more than willing to provide assistance if necessary. She is also a huge enemy to Shogo the Warlord, as she is in the way of the latter's plans of world domination. Hikari, the Light Spirit Direct Japanese translation of 'light'. Hikari is a light spirit created by Elementia, who sends him to possess the same Sword of Elementia that Kyoji possesses. While he is partially responsible for Kyoji's actions, he does not possess the latter as he knows that it is wrong to manipulate another's mind for evil, so he communicates with Kyoji through telepathy instead. Hikari is equally loyal to both the Light Sensei and Elementia, and is currently trying to neutralize Kage, the Dark Spirit as part of Elementia's efforts to stop the light/shadow war. Kage, the Dark Spirit Direct Japanese translation of 'shadow'. Kage is a shadow spirit creatd by Elementia, who sends him to possess the same Sword of Elementia that Shadow Kyoji possesses. Unlike Hikari, Kage is very influential to Shdow Kyoji's actions and possesses the latter through his powers. Kage is very loyal to the Shadow Sensei, but not Elementia. Upon hearing that Akasha killed the Shadow Sensei, he gets angry and wants to avenge him, despite Elementia's disapproval. Hence, he is the main reason why Shadow Kyoji betrayed his gang and escaped the Shadow Dimension. Shadow Kyoji Shadow Kyoji is Kyoji's counterpart from the Shadow Dimension, who escapes that aforementioned place as soon as Captain Dark Shell created a portal to the real world back in Season 3. Unlike regular Kyoji, Shadow Kyoji has a complete opposite personality, mostly due to Kage's influence. Shadow Kyoji is heartless and disloyal to others, and hardly expresses any positive emotion. He also sees Duskcade, Starcade's Shadow Dimension counterpart, as nothing more than a pest to him. Stories for Season 5 Alright, now that we got that out of the way, let's get to my planned story ideas for Season 5! The Seven Deadly Assassins Echo Creek is under attack again, this time by a group of masked ninjas with no elements but all weapons, known as the Seven Deadly Assassins. Why are they here and what are they after? And why are they so aggressive about it? Red Alert The gang are left with a shock when Red Ruby suddenly starts to become more destructive and hot-tempered than usual. Knowing that something is not right, the gang decides to pay a trip to Red Ruby's mind and search for the source of his unusually aggressive behaviour. Ocean Partners Captain Snap Jaws becomes an official ally of the Crab Empire, and Sean Sapphire is tasked to team up with her to lead the crab army to stop another one of Captain Blowhole's raids on the Peakea island. However, due to Sean Sapphire's distrust on Captain Snap Jaws, the two do not get along. When things become more serious with Captain Blowhole's raid, both ocean warriors will have to resort to the one thing they never thought possible - teamwork. Billy and Pixelara Eitbit hosts yet another arcade game tournament, this time allowing all beings throughout the multiverse to participate! However, Olympus quickly takes over the tournament for his evil plans. Cuboy knows about this and while he wants to save Starcade from Olympus' schemes, he is unwilling to help the rest of the gang, which leads to more problems that can only be solved by both wielders of the Champion's Cup's power. Winter is Coming Note: I already mentioned this in my previous megaannouncement, but oh well. I might do this after Baked with Love, which is set for Season 5. Assorted Cookie is desperate to find a ring to propose to his girlfriend, Rainbow Cookie. He comes across a mysterious ice ring at a market and purchases it, but the ring backfires on him as it begins to show its true power. What's the mystery of the ice ring and who is behind it all? And that's pretty much it. I have a bunch of new characters that I plan to introduce for Season 5, but I'll not list them to prevent further spoilers. Please let me know if you disagree with anything in my megaannouncement or if there is more you would like to see, so I can add it. Until next time, pea-ce out! Category:Blog posts